rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 41 "I am sorry the Tomb you are looking for is in another Reality"
(552) Ceylin: Sprint is run by two stoners out of their mom's basement. (552) Ceylin: Everything I've seen suggests this. (538) Lian: AT&T is run by the brain of Alexander Gram Bell in a jar (545) Shadell: Sounds plausible. (538) Lian: GE however is run by a steampowered cyborg of Thomas edison who's hatred of mankind grows by the day (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Fuck yeah. (538) Lian: ...mental note make story arc where you fight GE making it a more sinister and compitent Crey (545) Niet: Test. (552) Ceylin: Wouldn't that make GE Nemesis? (552) Ceylin: Instead of Crey? (538) Lian: so I went over the various things, Lightning is almost out of debt, niet has 8 xp and.. it took you 3 months to travel from talking to Mmemon to fighting the Lunars (538) Lian: and yes Kel I completely forgot about the clockwork officeoworkers (555) Shadell (enter): 22:15 (555) Shadell: Irritating. (538) Lian: so yeah 3 months of travel time I completely skipped over (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait, we're fighting Lunars? (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: It took us three months to climb the mountain? (538) Lian: no, 3 months to get to the mountain (546) Lightning Without Thunder: wtf (538) Lian: when you don't use super Scourge speed to get places.. and rely on normal mortal transporation it takes 3 months (552) Ceylin: Remember that the Blessed Isle is like the size of Russia. (538) Lian: Now mind you it actually would take you months to climb the mountain if you were doing it the normal way because well its 250 miles high (555) Niet: Damn pilgrimages, always take too long. (538) Lian: but you aren't doing that since most of you can fly or be carried (538) Lian: But if you wee walking it like actual devout pilgrims it would take years (538) Lian: that's why you litterally can see it from anywhere in creation (565) No Name (enter): 22:24 (568) Danizelle (enter): 22:24 (555) Niet: Oh god, Laughing Cat's actually playing a cat. (568) Danizelle: For chaos? (555) Niet: Hey. (552) Ceylin: I hope somebody brought their Creation-Slaying Oblivion Kick. (555) Niet: Drat, left it at home. (565) No Name: (watches like a creepy stalker) (555) Niet: Waaaves~! to the creepy stalker person thingy~! (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Is this another not-a-player? (568) Danizelle: Hi Jen (565) No Name: (*plays in Pattern Spider Touch campaign*) (538) Lian: she plays in shadells campaign and wanted to watch (546) Lightning Without Thunder: :| (538) Lian: anyway last time Lilith freaked out and ripped out Danzi's tongue and Niet showed superior social skill against her Luna mandated Stalker.. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Are you a pink fluffy thing yet? (546) Lightning Without Thunder: And Dani and Lightning made up! (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Clearly the most important thing that happened. (552) Ceylin: So are the crazy moon people still around? (552) Ceylin: All Lunards are henceforth known as Mooninites. (538) Lian: Leviathan left, Lilith.. might have left because no one has cAwareness like charms (546) Lightning Without Thunder: lunard (555) Niet: The Guild? (538) Lian: Lilith has not attacked since, but since she can attack from surprise you don't know when or if she will again, but other than that its a normalish day, mind you the other fiend ran off (552) Ceylin: Well, if she uses charms within 120 feet of us, I get a heads up. (568) Danizelle: If it's not exxence "Oh shit run" it's not lilith (568) Danizelle: essence even (538) Lian: so moving along ** (568) Danizelle is blessedly silent after having had her tongue torn out though she glowers and growls a lot ** (538) Lian: so heading up? (568) Danizelle: yes (555) Niet: Yeah. (552) Ceylin: So can Dani literally not talk? (568) Danizelle: Noooope (552) Ceylin: Anyway, yeah, heading up. (538) Lian: Lilith litterally ripped out her tongue by abusing crystal chameleon and the fact that she can turn into a bug ** (568) Danizelle is in her guise of a waterblood for the trek ** (552) Ceylin: I'm just surprised she doesn't have a laser-shooting magitech tongue yet. ** (568) Danizelle does genesis, not magitech ** (538) Lian: she's only had a night (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is in her disguise again, with her arm around Dani's waist. (538) Lian: anyway you quickly sneak off sight and get to burn rubber properly.. and get to a blank spot (552) Ceylin: A 'blank spot'? (555) Niet: What Ceylin said. (538) Lian: where there's not a tomb but blank ground (555) Niet: (Essence Dissecting Stare) (545) Shadell (exit): 22:44 (568) Danizelle: ((Ditto)) (568) Danizelle: ((keeping the motes committed for essence-Dissecting (568) Danizelle: )) (538) Lian: its muchly blank ground (555) Niet: "Sparky, walk through there." (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, fuck you." (555) Niet: "Ceycey! Walk through there!" (552) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs and steps into the blank spot. (538) Lian: it feels like walking on normal irradiated earth (552) Ceylin: What does that even mean? (538) Lian: it doesn't in anyway seem different from any place else you've walked through for the past few days (568) Danizelle: ((It mewans that's the start point of the lethal zones of Meru)) (552) Ceylin: "It's just like the rest of the place. C'mon." (538) Lian: Nah you've been in it for awhile ** (568) Danizelle follows ** ** (568) Danizelle also keeps an eye out for anything looking like an intact manse or cache ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows! (538) Lian: it looks entirely like packed irradiated earth like nothing has ever been built here (555) Niet: Niet follows. (555) Niet: Niet produces a telekinetic shovel and starts digging. (552) Ceylin: Ceylin stands back. "... what, do we need down there?" (538) Lian: how long do you dig? (555) Niet: "This is the place, things might have gotten covered up!" (555) Niet: Niet'll probably go until someone goes and finds something else. (538) Lian: How long are you guys going to let her dig? (552) Ceylin: Ceylin's going to go at it with her bare hands, because she can do that. (552) Ceylin: Punching a hole through the earth if necessary! (538) Lian: Lightning, Danzi? ** (568) Danizelle looks around the area outside the dead spot, seeking anything that might actually be a tomb trather than the addled memories of a crackheaded deathlord ** (538) Lian: most of the spots nearby have something in them.. its really odd this part was completely unused (552) Ceylin: "Are you sure this is it?" Ceylin grows impatient. ** (568) Danizelle does something she loathes and sees if any of Desus' memories would tell why there would be a bare patch here ** (538) Lian: Danzi remembers that time Desus spent months learning sidereal charms to steal someone's manse and hide it (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell are we doing?" ** (568) Danizelle claps her hands ** ** (568) Danizelle begins diagramming something in the ground ** (552) Ceylin: It was the greatest practical joke ever. (555) Niet: (And one of the reasons for the time of tumult.) (538) Lian: (Its what led to the Usurpation because all the sidereals Desus tricked into teaching him charms that can get you censored) (552) Ceylin: Wait, was that an actual thing? ** (568) Danizelle waits patiently for Niet to pay attention to her, then remembers that it's nNiet, moves over and pokes her ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fuck you guys!" (538) Lian: Danzi used her memories of Desus, Desus remembers the time he stole someone's manse and hid it.. that's it exactly ** (568) Danizelle looks to see if the geomancy supports that theory ** (538) Lian: Not in that particular spot.. just that someone could do that.. and Danzi knows if she saw a sidereal moving around land she could just gank it.. ** (568) Danizelle pokes niet again ** (555) Niet: "Hmm?" (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes to sulk. ** (568) Danizelle points to the ground and shakes her head ** (555) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side. ** (568) Danizelle goes and begins cutting a picture of the blessed isle and the mountain, and points at it to Niet ** (555) Niet: Niet looks at the picture. ** (568) Danizelle points at Niet, then points at the picture ** (555) Niet: Niet frowns. (552) Ceylin: "'ey Lightning, you should be good at talking to people who are so quiet they don't say a thing, right?" ** (568) Danizelle opts for lightning's response and gives Ceylin the finger ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "I guess. My cult does have their tongues cut out." (552) Ceylin: "Well, get to it." (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes over and looks at the diagram. "...no fucking clue." ** (568) Danizelle grins and puts a small X at the approximate point closer to the base where the coven is, and helpfully writes... You are here. Figure the rest out, Niet. ** (555) Niet: "OH!" (555) Niet: "They moved the tomb." (552) Ceylin: "You're kidding me." (555) Niet: "Nope." (555) Niet: "They must have had a lot of people pick it up and stuff." ** (568) Danizelle shakes her head and holds up a single finger. ** ** (568) Danizelle cuts the sigil of the maiden of journeys into the ground ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (552) Ceylin: "This'd be damn easier if we all, you know. Had tongues." (538) Lian: ((...you can WRITE IN THE DIRT) (568) Danizelle: "This would be easier if one of our own hadn't gotten cute with the silver pact." She cuts into the ground (568) Danizelle: ((Yeah, but revenge...)) (555) Niet: "Hmm?" ** (568) Danizelle begins cutting into the ground "Desus used to do this kind of shit. It's a sidereal trick. Steal a manse and hide it from the owner, usually in a rival's domain." ** (555) Niet: "But that's because Lily's crazy." (568) Danizelle: "Not her fault. Dedus broke her. Bad." (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can I just do a little song and dance and go back to being a fucking mortal? This shit is fucked up." ** (568) Danizelle nods wryly. ** ** (568) Danizelle continues writing. ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tapdances violently. (568) Danizelle: "Sidereals wouldn't allow this kind of thing unless there was something they could not afford to leave it where it could be found. Couple orichalcum artifacts would not get this kind of response." (555) Niet: "Lily might have been a delay." (555) Niet: "They were using her." (538) Lian: for once Lightning's head demon pops and says, "yeah that's it get yourself shaped again" (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "YOU SHUT RIGHT THE FUCK UP." (546) Lightning Without Thunder: ...hollers Lightning, to someone only she can hear. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Not the craziest thing she's done. (552) Ceylin: "Settle down, buttmunch." ** (568) Danizelle blinks. ** (555) Niet: "How do we find it?" ** (568) Danizelle looks up at Lightning, weirdly. ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "Buttmunch? You lint-licker." (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what, Dani?" (552) Ceylin: (( Ceylin and Lightning are Beavis and Butt-Head. This fact is now burned in your brain. )) ** (568) Danizelle just smiles and starts laughing, grinning at lightning ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: ((They really pretty much are.)) (538) Lian: ((someone's just stuck in a well) (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?!" Lightning rubs her face. "Is there somethin' on me?!" (555) Niet: Niet ignores. ** (568) Danizelle shakes her head and simply gets up and gives Lightning a quick hug before going nback and scrawling "track them" in the dirt. "They can't run it far unless they use the yellow path." ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks surprised, then bends down and snuggles Dani. Aww. (555) Niet: "Go Sparky hunting dog mode!" (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "Bite me. I'm not flying around here." (555) Niet: "We need to find it, if they're hiding it from us, then they're aware of our presence." ** (568) Danizelle swats niet lightly and scrawls. ** (568) Danizelle: "Sparky's right. They want us to go airbourne and flag ourselves to the Wyld Hunt." (552) Ceylin: "If they know we're here, why wouldn't they just send one here anyway?" (555) Niet: "So track them on the ground..." (568) Danizelle: "if the Lunars didn't kill us, the combined might of the great houses of the Scarlet Empire would. Follow the geomancy." (555) Niet: "Why do you need to fly to follow a trail?" (538) Lian: (...tombs don't require geomancy) (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can't track anyone." (568) Danizelle: "because the yellow path leaves no trail for Lightning to follow. Look for signs of essence use recently." (555) Niet: "And we know they used this?" (568) Danizelle: "We don't. The Sidereal simply could have run the tomb somewhere else on the mountain. Look for signs." (555) Niet: "So start looking for footprints and the like!" (552) Ceylin: Ceylin grumbles and looks around for CLUES. Shag and Scoob go the other way. ** (568) Danizelle takes scooby...err, lightning off to hunt for clues ** (552) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,4,3 = (4) Wits + Awareness (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks around sullenly. "God dammit why do I always get to do the dumb shit." (552) Ceylin: (( This makes Dani Shaggy. )) (555) Niet: ((Niet is Velma? )) (568) Danizelle: ((Ceylin is Fred)) (555) Niet: "If you do it, I'll make you a suit of magic armor!" (538) Guei Ren: Ceylin gets the idea that there's something odd about how the stuff around it is possitioned (552) Ceylin: (( Niet is a Velma/Daphne hybrid. )) (555) Niet: (So, if we get a fifth, that has to be Daphne?) (552) Ceylin: Odd how? ** (568) Danizelle takes Lightning's nand and shrugs, moving along to find clues. ** (538) Guei Ren: maybe someone moved the builinds around to give you the middle finger (538) Lian: pretend that's from here (555) Niet: Niet carefully scans the air, acting as methodical and persistant as SWLIHN while she does so. (552) Ceylin: DELTA HOOOOOOOOUSE~! (555) Niet: (Stunt?) (538) Lian: (2) ** (568) Danizelle looks for signs that might indicate sidereal charms were, in fact, used. ** (555) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,5,3,2 = (3) (552) Ceylin: "Well, somebody moved something, alright." (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "How vague. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: " (552) Ceylin: "Hey, more than you've figured out." ** (568) Danizelle rolls her eyes. ** ** (568) Danizelle thinks, looks, thinks about what that stupid fiend said. She tries to see the pieces of the puzzle. Where would a chosen of the ebon Dragon move something to completely piss off and ruin a hated group she considered largely blistering idiots? ** (552) Ceylin: "... wait a fucking minute." (552) Ceylin: Ceylin starts tracing the perimeter of the blank area. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "Maybe it's Elsewhere." (552) Ceylin: "Damn it, it's a fucking middle finger." Crashes are heard from her direction as she reandomly punches a hole through a priceless tomb from prehistory. (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I... I'm in love." ** (568) Danizelle blinks... then begins laughing as Lightning speaks, actually grinning! ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning swoons. ** (568) Danizelle waves at niet, then throws a couple rocks at her to get her attention ** (555) Niet: "She's the one who punched you across Malfeas." (552) Ceylin: "This isn't funny!" Ceylin leaps on top of the building and starts stomping her way back toward the group. "She is dead this time." (555) Niet: "Nah, that's a waste of a body." (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "...wait, fuck! That was her?!" (555) Niet: Niet grins. ** (568) Danizelle screams incoherently and points at Lightning emphatically ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck shit fuck I'm going to fuck her in the fuck!" (552) Ceylin: "Exactly." (555) Niet: "She knew what we're looking for." ** (568) Danizelle gets a foul look ** ** (568) Danizelle looks at Ceylin and draws a finger across her throat. ** (552) Ceylin: "Damn right." (555) Niet: "But we need to know how." ** (568) Danizelle hisses and writes "She sent it ELSEWHERE!!!!!" in the dirt. "Lightning's RIGHT!!!" ** (546) Lightning Without Thunder: "Impossible, I'm never right." (555) Niet: "There should be a mark if she did." (568) Danizelle: "Adamant Circle Sorcery." she scrawls into the ground. "Bright-Shattered-Ass did this one a few times." (555) Niet: "And the materials to get around it are in Malfeas." (538) Lian: (you should be able to see that with essence sight) (555) Niet: "It's not that." (568) Danizelle: ... ** (568) Danizelle shrugs and begins writing. "So let's go collect and torture the her to get answers, then torture her more for being a wet-sack bitch." ** (552) Ceylin: "Sounds good to me." (538) Lian: rethinking things you find a symbol at the exact tip of the where the finger is pointing (555) Niet: Niet examines the symbol carefully. (538) Lian: (int+lore+savant) (555) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,8,6,6,6,6,6,5,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) +1 excellency (555) Niet: (One die) (538) Lian: its the symbol of autocthon (546) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (546) Plaid (exit): 00:32 (607) No Name (enter): 00:33 (607) Test: THERE (607) Test: Dammit, wrong color. (607) Lightning Without Thunder: HMM (607) Lightning Without Thunder: NO STILL WRONG (607) Test1: :D (607) Test1: ... (607) Lightning Without Thunder: :| ** (568) Danizelle pokes at things ** (555) Niet: "She moved it to Auto." (555) Niet: Niet glares. (555) Niet: "Of course, we can probably tell Malfeas this and get her killed." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "Someone use your magic Malfeas pager, then." (552) Ceylin: "That'd be for the Thing. And we'd have to put up with her bullshit about us messing up her goals." (555) Niet: "No... We could just tell Malfeas that she's working for the one who put him where he is, and he'd go and crush her." (555) Niet: "It's not a crime to report to the boss." (552) Ceylin: "Wait, working for who?" (555) Niet: "Autocthon." (555) Niet: "That's what it looks like. Not cute at all." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "We don't have to put up with any bullshit. Let's just kill her." (555) Niet: "We aren't allowed." ** (568) Danizelle scrawls into the ground. "No witnesses. It isn't a crime unless you get caught." ** (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "She's not allowed to give things to Autochthon!" (555) Niet: "Tell that to Malfeas?" (552) Ceylin: "We'll need proof. Proof that that whore of the Dragon can't weasel her way out of." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "Dig up the middle finger and take it with us." (568) Danizelle: 1d8 => 7 = (7) (568) Danizelle: "there ISN'T any evidence she can't weasel out of... Unless one of the unquestionable were to witness her acts." She scrawls (555) Niet: "Ceycey could go and get it." (538) Lian: ((the middle finger is also the buildings around it and only obvious from the air) (552) Ceylin: "Get what?" (555) Niet: "Go to Auto and get the soul." (568) Danizelle: "What is she doing here on the blessed Isle?" (555) Niet: "It's her direction." ** (568) Danizelle gives niet a sour look ** ** (568) Danizelle gestures like... "Go on..." ** (552) Ceylin: "You mean, what is she actually accomplishing?" (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "Stealing our shit." (555) Niet: "Hasn't really gotten anything done." (568) Danizelle: "What is her identity she uses as cover on the Isle?" (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "Princess Fluffy Fru-Fru the Indomitable Mountain." ** (568) Danizelle chuckles ** (568) Danizelle: "No, really, what's her actual cover name?" (555) Niet: "Why would we know? (568) Danizelle: "Because I want to leave her a preasent on the way out." (555) Niet: "Nah, we can just humiliate her in the next Thing." (568) Danizelle: "or we can have Mnemon make her life on the Blessed Isle Hell on creation." (555) Niet: "She was working to get in with Mnemon before." (555) Niet: "But that's not important. How do we get it back?" (568) Danizelle: "We'll have to go get it. Normally I would blow this off, but the opportunity to co-opt a Deathlord isn't likely repeatable (555) Niet: "To remove a deathlord." (568) Danizelle: "Remove, co-opt, if he's on our side, we subverted him. Don't argue semantics. it's inefficient and pointless." (555) Niet: Niet stares dully at Danzi. (555) Niet: "We need to find a way." (555) Niet: "But it's probably a trap." (552) Ceylin: "Then we get trapped and kill her anyway." (568) Danizelle: "Of course it's a trap. DUH! Betcha Lilith will be waiting at the door." (555) Niet: "It's Auto!" (555) Niet: "As in: "Sworn enemy of those we serve"" (568) Danizelle: "I'm aware. Don't get pissy if I have to cut a few deals you don't like to get to your crypt." (538) Lian: ("here you can have niet" "but" "I said don't get pissy")) (552) Ceylin: (( "Trust me, Niet, it's the ONLY WAY." )) (568) Danizelle: ((QUIT REVEALING MAI PLANZ!)) (555) Niet: Niet looks flatly at Danzi. "You do realize that's probably the trap?" ** (568) Danizelle points back to the word: DUH! ** (568) Danizelle: "Figured that out all by yourself?" (555) Niet: "So why are you saying we do what she wants?" (568) Danizelle: "Figure out where she hid the tomb then." (555) Niet: "We can sneak in." ** (568) Danizelle gets and annoyed look and crouches, pressing her hand to the ground and then raising it, causing the earth to rise and entomb her in an opalline egg. ** (552) Ceylin: "Oi." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell?" (555) Niet: "It's a charm." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "What does it do?" (568) Danizelle: ((Lightning should know, she's seen Danzi do the cocoon thing before, on her most notably)) (607) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I thought that was a cocoon of flesh.)) (568) Danizelle: ((It's a cocoon of whatever's handy, or entertaining)) (607) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, okay, enver mind then.)) (568) Danizelle: ((Go ahead and figure out what you want to do, Danzi really doesn't care about E7D (555) Niet: "We need to get rid of her." (538) Lian: ((she should pop out soon enough) (555) Niet: (I meant the other fiend.) (538) Lian: ((right I mean she should be done soon enough) (538) Lian: (Post or random shaping)) (538) Lian: ((hello?) (568) Danizelle: ((here. Nature called. Loudly)) ** (568) Danizelle finally erupts from the cocoon, shattering opalline fragments and conming upright. She smacks her lips. "That's better." ** (607) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning covers her huge smile with one hand. (552) Ceylin: "The fuck was that about?" (568) Danizelle: "I wanted my tongue back. Writing in the dirt was getting annoying." (568) Danizelle: "Any other questions?" (568) Danizelle: "No? Awesome." She looks around. "The fiend's annoying. She may not have sent the tomb to Autocthon. i would certainly leave misleading markings to screw us up. We need to figure out if there's a way to track where she sent it." (568) Danizelle: "but gutting her, as pleasurable as that might be, is lower on the priority tree." (555) Niet: "If she's gone she can't spring a trap." (568) Danizelle: "She won't. She'll use patsies. Why do you think she went through the trouble to locate Lilith and Lieviathan?" (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "She threw me across Malfeas!" (568) Danizelle: "You're alive, right? (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "If we let her live she's just going to keep fucking things up!" (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "FUCK YOUUUU." (614) No Name (enter): 02:12 (568) Danizelle: "mmmmm, later. But my point is, she hasn't done anything that would overtly be against cecelyne's laws." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then let's make new ones." (568) Danizelle: "She's playing the game very close to the chest." (568) Danizelle: "So if we MUST see if she sent the tomb to autocthon, when we go, let's leave her a preasent that will occupy her attention while we're gone. One that will have her very worried about pissed-off immaculates with jade weapons and Celestial Martial aArts." (552) Ceylin: "Just say the word and I'll blight the hell out of this place." (568) Danizelle: "nothing so overt. we find her seekrit identity, leave a tip for the immaculates, and then blight her HOME." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "It would be a lot easier if we just killed her and pissed on the dismembered corpse." (568) Danizelle: "True. More satisfying too. (555) Niet: "The ED's the only one allowed to do anything to you, and she isn't cute." (568) Danizelle: "But we can only do that if we won't get caught." (568) Danizelle: "Because the ED isn't the only one allowed to punish the rest of you." (568) Danizelle: "And she falls under the same rule I do. We can tell Malfeas all we want. Unless she tells the brass dancer to get fucked to his face... The Ebon Dragon will probably just giggle and tell her good work for causing more strife." (555) Niet: "Do you really think Malfeas cares about the rule?" (568) Danizelle: "Malfeas, unlike the Dragon, will honor his word once he has given his word, or declared something so. he will demand that the dragon punish her. And even money nothing will happen." (555) Niet: "... Are we talking about the same Malfeas?" (568) Danizelle: "Once he has declared it so, then obviously it's right." (555) Niet: "Until he changes his mind." (555) Niet: "You're confusing him with SWLIHN. He's right, not the rules." (568) Danizelle: "Asking the brass City to second-guess his owwn agreements is tentamount to calling him an idiot and a bad king." (555) Niet: "Whoever heard him say something contradictory before is obviously wrong." (568) Danizelle: "However, should she show him defiance directly..." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning laaaaughs. "I'll kill her and take Adorjan's fucked-up retribution however that sexy little bitch wants to give it to me." (552) Ceylin: "Yeah, if she pisses him off, she's fucked." (555) Niet: "Anyone can punish you." ** (568) Danizelle chuckles ** (555) Niet: "Anyway." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll flip them off and thne kill them." (568) Danizelle: "Only the Ebon Dragon can punish a fiend. it's part of the agreement. horribly unfair, is it not?" ** (568) Danizelle smiles sweetly ** (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "...it kind of is, yeah." (568) Danizelle: "That's how the Dragon works." ** (568) Danizelle ponders... ** (568) Danizelle: "Niet do you have that Infallible Messenger spell yet?" (568) Danizelle: "I ought to challenge her to a duel. In Malfeas. And then black mirror Lightning and rip her fucking HEART out!" (538) Lian: (but then you'll want to be polite and nice and meek) (568) Danizelle: ((It was an accident i SWEAR!!!)) (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "That would work." (568) Danizelle: ... (538) Lian: ((also challenged set terms) (555) Niet: "No." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why not?" (565) No Name (exit): 02:31 (568) Danizelle: "Because the bitch gets to set the terms." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "You could kick her ass any way." (555) Niet: "Remember what happened when she challenged you?" (568) Danizelle: "In any case flights of cfancy aside... Lilith, I know you're close and listening. If you help us find the tomb that bitch hid i will find a way to help you vent your rage so long as you promise to neither permanently maim me or kill me." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you're insane." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "A-and... stupid Lilith... rrgh..." Lighnting crosses her arms over her chest and scowls. (568) Danizelle: "Sometimes in order to do what needs to be done, one must be willing to make sacrifices, Lightning." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "I fucking hate Lunars. This bond shit is garbage." (568) Danizelle: "And regardless, taking a Deathlord from the neverborn is WORTH it. to EVERYONE." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "...yeah, but..." (568) Danizelle: "I agree. The bond is shit. but we're not the ones who've had it exploited for millennia to make the Lunars little sock-puppets. They have grief, and that grief is legitimate, even if sometimes we're at odds with them." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning scrunches up a little more and glares jealously at the air. (568) Danizelle: "be thankful. you have a Lunar mate who enjoys your company. All he wanted was for you to do something to improve your looks so you could be as pretty as him." ** (568) Danizelle smirks. ** (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want him to enjoy my company!" (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "I want him to fuck off, and I want Lilith to fuck off, so I can..." (552) Ceylin: "You didn't seem to have a problem with it that one night..." (568) Danizelle: "Why? it looked like fun, and I don't begrudge you." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: 1d20 => 4 = (4) (607) Lightning Without Thunder: ((whoops)) (568) Danizelle: "Doesn't mean I'm going to let you go completely, but I've no issue with you playing occasional games with a Lunar who actually is interested in more than your head on a plate." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to play games with him! And Ceylin, that was before! I just wanted... rrgh. I hate you." ** (568) Danizelle leans over and kisses lightning on the cheek. "Don't overthink it lightning. Take your happy moments where you can, and don't feel guilt for them." ** (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "It wasn't happy, it was desperate!" (568) Danizelle: "Then make HIM desperate for you. you don't need to mindfuck him through the Solar Bond to be able to play the Silver Wolf' (568) Danizelle: at his own favorite game." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "He already is desperate for me." (568) Danizelle: "Then enjoy, just don't push too far lest you re-create the sins that birthed the pissed off owl woman." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to enjoy it! What the hell aren't you getting, there isn't anything there anymore!" (607) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shakes her fists. "Dammit, I only want you!" ** (568) Danizelle laughs and hugs Lightning. "And I'm absolutely flattered, but don't close doors in your own face, that's all I ask." ** (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll close your mom." (568) Danizelle: "She's a Dragon-Blood. Do as you will." (607) Lightning Without Thunder: "Eww." (552) Ceylin: (( Okay, I have to sleep pretty soon. )) (607) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah, me too. (568) Danizelle: "Lilith I have that sick bastard's memories. I remember every gods-damned thing he did to you and I wish I didn't. I wish i could be confused, I wish I could be bewildered why a Lunar Elder HATES ME. but i'm not. If I could i'd consign him to oblivion where he belongs. You help us, I'll find a way to give you back Desus, separate from me, that will not be able to do what he did before. If I can find a way to GIVE you the Liar that proclaimed himself hero and your loving husband. Unable to take out his sick whims on you ever again. I want to be separate of him. Whatever else may come, may come. I don't want to be Desus in your eyes. Call me enemy, call me a psycho or a liar. Just don't call me HIM anymore." (538) Lian: (then sleep its pretty much soft rp at this point no lunaris going to pop out and attack and there's no tea so no sidereals) ** (568) Danizelle speaks in a calm, leve3l tone that she knows will be heard if the Lunar is anywhere nearby. ** (552) Ceylin: (( But is Chejop Kejack the chopsticks? )) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights